neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Cave Chirper events
This page lists all of Cave's events in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 and Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SISTERS GENERATION. Events Chirper Event#1 The scene begins with Nepgear asking Cave if she is fine with leaving her job as a member of the Leanbox Special Mission Department. Upon her asking this, Cave becomes rather hesitant in answering and claims to only “recall” its existence. Cave insists that she not pursue an active interest in such a topic, but Nepgear's persistence got the best of her. Nepgear mentions that Cave had been the only member of the SMD she was aware of, having Cave respond with the department was nearly devoid of members. Nepgear, wanting to know more about the colleagues Cave worked with, asked her to describe what kind of people they are like. Thus forcing Cave to bring up her department manager. She explains that all though he is a generally good person, his methods for recruiting new members are rather odd. She even mentions that he goes as far as feigning collisions with whoever he likes on the street. There is another who works alongside them who is somewhat of a superior officer to Cave. She described it as a face that resembled that of the Leanbox console's controller buttons and that it lacked proper facial features such as eyes and a mouth. Cave claims that “he” can speak, but is limited to the word “Box” and only able to communicate with the manager. Aside from those two, Cave states that she is the only other member. When Nepgear realizes this, she once again express concern about Cave leaving her job thinking that there would be no one left to do any decent work. Chirper Event#2 The event begins with both 5pb and Cave conversing with one another. 5pb had called Cave cruel, having her apologize at her casual attempt at a joke. Nepgear then states that the two seemed like really close friends despite their differences. This shocked 5pb as she stumbled over her words trying to find something to say. Cave thought this to be her not liking to be within a close proximity of her but 5pb was quick to deny this. 5pb expressed that she had too much respect for Cave and that Nepgear's comment made her feel awkward. Cave saw this as an opportunity to also express her great respect towards the idle. She compliments her on her optimistic personality, soul-saving songs and even says her appearance is far more adorable than her own. Again, 5pb was quick to deny Cave's compliments, stating that she was far cooler than herself. She too began to compliment Cave, stating that she was very mature, strong-willed and was very kind to her despite her coy mannerisms. Cave found the conversation far too flattering and thought this as 5pb being unaware of her own personality traits. 5pb thought the same as Cave as the two began to shower one another with an entourage of modesty. Nepgear ends the scene with how the two's differences make them so compatible. Category:Cave Category:Events Category:Chirper Events Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Events Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Events